Odio no es sinónimo de amor ¡Esto no es una novela de bolsillo!
by karunebulous
Summary: Espíritus competitivos que no quieren ceder. [OkiKagu]. [Viñeta]


**Título:** Odio no es sinónimo de amor, ¡Esto no es una novela de bolsillo!

 **Fandom:** Gintama

 **Personajes:** Sougo Okita y Kagura.

 **Género:** Mmm… ¿Romance? Creo que es Bad Romance xD.

 **Advertencias:** OOCness, pequeño spoiler del mini arco del novio de Kagura (que quiero ver animado, por cierto).

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi Hideaki, yo solo escribo fanfiction por sano entretenimiento personal.

 **Resumen:** Espíritus competitivos que no quieren ceder. [OkiKagu]. [Viñeta]

 **N/A:** De nuevo saliéndome del formato de Sazae: Okita y Kagura son mayores aquí (puede considerarse como un semi UA) y… la trama… bueno, esto es un mero PWP, nada explícito, sólo menciones y el rated (aunque exagerado) es por precaución.

* * *

Mirarse e inmediatamente comenzar a pelear hasta agotarse. Si estaban de humor podían intercambiar una considerable cuota de comentarios ácidos y llamarlos «conversación». Esa era la básica interacción entre Sougo Okita y Kagura desde el día que se cruzaron sus caminos.

Era como si un imán exclusivamente hecho para ellos se empeñara en atraerlos en una misma dirección. Intercambiar puños, disparos y ataques con una espada o paraguas era su manera de pasar el rato, sin variar ni un poco.

A sus recién cumplidos diecinueve años, Kagura había dejado de ser esa niña plana con mejillas de bebé. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y gracias a la pubertad, su cuerpo tenía curvas lo suficientemente definidas —grandes senos, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas— para ser catalogada como «mujer». Por supuesto, Okita a sus veintitrés era más alto. Su rostro ya no tenía esas facciones infantiles y en el delgado cuerpo se notaban músculos que antes no existían.

Aunque físicamente hayan cambiado, su trato seguía igual. Hasta ese día.

Como siempre estaban inmersos en uno de sus habituales combates, los destruidos alrededores eran prueba de ello. Nada fuera de lo común.

Una patada de Kagura había mandado al suelo a un Okita que se las arregló para hacerla tropezar. Kagura cayó encima de él e intentaba levantarse, pero unas fuertes manos sujetaban sus muñecas. A ella no le importó la presión que Okita ejercía, era una ligera molestia que no amenazaba con cortarle la circulación. Kagura sólo quería soltarse y patearlo en los bajos hasta hartarse. Okita tenía otros planes, demostrándolo al cambiar sus posiciones y luego mirarla con una engreída sonrisa que despertó la furia de Kagura.

Rodaban por el suelo, ignorando que se ensuciaban aún más —en el Shinsengumi había lavandería y Shinpachi era quién lavaba en la Yorozuya—. Lo único que les interesaba era ganarle al otro.

Y sucedió.

No supieron en que momento fue que ese límite llamado «espacio personal» que ambos poseían se había fusionado al punto de encontrarse con una torpe colisión de bocas y dientes que de ninguna manera puede ser etiquetada como «beso», que solamente empeoraba con la fricción de senos en un pecho masculino, y la fricción en su parte baja de algo que Kagura sospechaba, no era la _Kiku Ichimonji RX-18_ (tirada en algún lugar del campo de batalla). Ella sintió la bilis atorársele en la garganta y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, arrojaba a su rival contra el próximo banco, dando por terminado el encuentro.

Cualquier persona racional se hubiese sentido incomoda por ese accidente, excepto ellos, quienes eran lo bastante testarudos para no dejar que una situación tan _cliché_ empañara su rutina.

De alguna forma, el típico ritual entre ellos ahora tenía otra modalidad de lucha: Sus bocas pegadas una a la otra.

Antes de eso, la única noción que Kagura tenía de los besos eran las series occidentales y los _doramas_ que pasaban en la televisión. Durante el breve tiempo que estuvo saliendo con Dai jamás experimentó eso —no estaba interesada románticamente en él, solo salieron porque en ese momento se dejó llevar por la corriente—; nunca tuvo interés de hablar con la Jefa del tema o con las demás mujeres que conocía, menos con Soyo (quien sabía menos que ella) porque la chica vivía muy protegida por su posición. Ni soñar en mencionárselo a Gintoki o Shinpachi: ¡Ambos solo usaban para mear lo que les colgaba entre las piernas! Gin porque no tenía suerte con las mujeres, Shinpachi igual. Es más, se atrevía a asegurar que cuatro ojos seguía siendo virgen. Muy diferente al experimentado Okita, el bastardo estaba muy seguro de tener la victoria en ese departamento, aunque cuando se lo proponía, Kagura aprendía muy rápido. ¡Para algo tenía que servir el sádico inútil!

Cuando se dieron cuenta, más de un año transcurrió desde sus peculiares batallas que no tenían fecha preestablecida. Espontáneos como eran, cada vez que se encontraban y después de pelear terminaban en esta situación —a veces se saltaban el protocolo de pelear—, con cada encuentro avanzando de nivel. No solo se juntaban sus bocas, ahora eran ansiosas manos que tocaban donde podían, ambos queriendo doblegar al otro. El resultado de sus inusuales combates aparte de moretones, mordidas o rasguños —para Kagura no eran problema, desaparecían rápido—, eran labios hinchados por los besos, cabellos desordenados, ropas arrugadas… un calorcillo placentero en el bajo vientre por parte de ella, un duro —literal y figuradamente— resultado para él.

Parecía que avanzaban a pasos agigantados, pero la realidad es que nunca pasaron de los besos y manoseos. Este no era el típico escenario donde «los que se odian en realidad tienen amor reprimido», tampoco era que Kagura hubiese tenido un repentino despertar sexual o que Okita le tenga ganas a su rival de tantos años.

Nada de eso, lo único que explicaba esa combustión espontánea entre los dos era principalmente el orgullo de ambos, el deseo de tener a su merced y meterse bajo la piel de una persona a la que detestan. El tácito acuerdo de quien se rindiera primero (y no se referían a ese dicho que dice: «El que se enamora primero, pierde») al otro, automáticamente perdía esa retorcida competencia.

China ya cumplió los veinte, legalmente podía hacerle lo que se le antojara y Okita ansiaba el día en que ella le abriera las piernas y le _pidiera_ follarla hasta que no pudiera caminar.

Kagura esperaba el día en que el estúpido Sádico estuviera tan dominado por la entrepierna, que terminara _rogándole_ —hasta que la convenciera, porque ella podía ser igual de sádica que él— el privilegio de tener su cuerpo.

Ninguno tenía intención de ceder primero o mostrar debilidad. Hasta entonces, solo podían intentar derretir la voluntad del otro.

* * *

Mmmm… no se en que pensé cuando escribía esto en mi libreta.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
